falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Jet
that stimulates the central nervous system. The initial euphoric rush rarely lasts more than a few minutes, but during that time, the user is filled with a rush of energy & strength.|In-game description|''Fallout 2}} '''Jet' ist eine Droge mit hohem Suchtpotential, die als erstes von Myron synthetisiert wurde. Es wird aus den Gasen von Brahmin-Dung extrahiert und mit Hilfe eines Inhalators eingenommen. Hintergrund Als Myron zum ersten Mal auf die Mordinos traf, pflanzten diese Peyote-Kakteen an, die sie an Touristen als die “Reno Experience” verkauften. Unglücklicherweise, wie Myron erklärte, dauerten die Peyote-Trips zu lange an und der Gewinn erklärte sich nur aus der hohen Zahl an Süchtigen. Des Weiteren war das Klima zu wüstenhaft und zu verstrahlt, weshalb außer besonders widerstandsfähige Pflanzen nichts gedeihen wollte. Myron wollte eine Droge mit kurzem, aber heftigem "Flash" entwickeln, die einfach und billig zu produzieren war. Deshalb begann Myron sich mehr mit Pilzen zu beschäftigen. Halluzinogene Pilze hatten niedrigere Ansprüche und gediehen im Überfluss auf dem reichlich vorhandenen Brahmin-Dung. Von nun an begann Myron mit den Derivaten von , und THC zu experimentieren. Die Mordinos waren mit Myrons Ergebnissen nicht zufrieden. Sie wollten etwas Härteres, dass die Konsumenten schnell in die Abhängigkeit trieb, um so die Kontrolle über Redding zu erhalten. Die Lösung des Problems war der Brahmin-Dung selbst. Myron fand heraus, dass in den Vorkriegstagen große Fleischproduzenten mit einem billigen Proteinextrakt an ihren Schlachttieren experimentierten. Das Projekt wurde jedoch eingestellt, da eine Kontamination der Tiere mit Bakterien in einer komplexen Reaktion resultierte, die dazu führte, dass das Fleisch der Tiere verdarb. Dieses Fleisch hatte beim Verzehr durch den Konsumenten die gleiche Wirkung wie Metamphetamin. Myron entdeckte, dass die Gase des Dungs der Brahmin, die mit dem kontaminierten Proteinextrakt gefüttert wurden, dazu verwendet werden konnten, eine starke Droge zu kreieren. Indem sie den im Übermaß vorhandenen Dung in große Behälter füllten, waren Myron und die Mordinos schließlich fähig, mit der Herstellung der potenten Droge zu beginnen, nach der sie so lange gesucht haben. Ungefähr einhundert Sklaven wurden bei der ersten Testphase getötet – größtenteils als Folge von Herzinfarkten, Gehirnaneurysmen und psychotischen Schüben – aber letztendlich wurde Jet ein Erfolg. Dank Myrons Jet waren die Mordinos im Stande, ihr Drogenimperium zu errichten. In Dankbarkeit versorgten die Mordinos ihr junges Genie mit allem, was er wollte. Für gewöhnlich Huren und Drogen. Das Stables-Forschungsteam unterstützte Myrons Arbeit in der Hoffnung, eine noch stärkere und potentere Version, mit dem Codenamen "Jet Beta", herzustellen. Die Entwicklung wurde jedoch eingestellt, da die Chemiker die Nebenwirkungen (wie Nasenbluten, Herzinfarkte, Halluzinationen) nicht beseitigen konnten. Außerdem verlängerte sich der Rauschzustand unter Jet Beta von 15 auf 60 Minuten. Myron starb weniger als ein Jahr, nachdem der Auserwählte die Enklave besiegt hatte. Sein Tod war pure Ironie. Myron wurde von einem Jet-Süchtigen in einer Bar in The Den niedergestochen. Obwohl sich niemand an Myrons Namen und seine Errungenschaften auf dem Gebiet der Drogenentwicklung erinnert, existierte sein Produkt weiterhin und erfreut sich auch heute noch großer Beliebtheit. Offenbar scheint der Vertrieb sogar bis ins Ödland der Hauptstadt zu gelingen, wo Murphy fieberhaft versucht, eine stärkere Version namens "Ultrajet" herzustellen. Diese ist speziell für Ghule gedacht, auf die normales Jet kaum einen Effekt hat. Inzwischen haben Personen aus dem Mojave-Ödland mit besserem wissenschaftlichem Verständnis die Geheimnisse des Ultrajets gelüftet und versuchen nun, es selbst herzustellen. Chemiker entwickelten eine verbesserte Version von Jet namens Rakete . Überraschenderweise ist Rocket eine der wenigen Drogen, die die Großkhane, welch den Markt für illegale Substanzen beherrschen, noch nicht herstellen können. Unstimmigkeiten Während gesagt wird, dass Myron Jet erfand, sagt Mrs. Bishop, dass sie mit Jet von Bishop geködert wurde, bevor sie verheiratet waren, und dafür aus Vault City rausgeworfen wurde, was voraussetzt, dass Jet viel älter als Myron ist. Laut Chris Avellone ist dies ein Fehler und gehört nicht zum Canon. Es ist eher wahrscheinlich, dass Bishop sie mit irgendeiner anderen Droge geködert hat. Der ständige Konsum von Jet hätte Mrs. Bishops Wahrnehmung auf jeden Fall durcheinandergebracht. Während die meisten Charaktere sagen, dass von Jet eine beinahe 100%ige Suchtgefahr ausgeht, liegt sie beim Spieler bei lediglich 50% in “Fallout 2“ und nur 20% in “Fallout 3“ und “Fallout: New Vegas“. In “Fallout 3“ kann Jet in Behältern in einer geschlossenen Vault gefunden werden, wahrscheinlich auf Grund von randomisierten Loot-Tabellen. Jedenfalls kann Jet auch in anderen Orten gefunden werden, die seit dem Krieg wahrscheinlich unberührt waren, was wahrscheinlich ein Fehler seitens der Level-Designer war, da Jet erst Jahre nachdem der Große Krieg stattfand erfunden wurde. Allerdings wird gesagt, dass einige Vaults Leute nach Draußen schickten, um mit nahe gelegenen Siedlungen zu handeln, sodass Jet auch von Außerhalb hätte in die Vault kommen können. Die Alte Lady Palmer leitete einst solche Expeditionen, was im Terminal des Aufsehers nachgelesen werden kann. Wie Jet innerhalb von 36 Jahren in das Ödland der Hauptstadt Einzug fand, ist schwierig zu sagen, da es seltsam erscheint, dass Junkies oder Drogendealer durch die Nachkriegs-USA reisen, um die Region mit der höchsten Supermutantenkonzentration der Ostküste zu betreten. Oder dass sie es überhaupt schafften, die Ostküste zu erreichen ohne ihren Vorrat zu verbrauchen. Andererseits ist es möglich, dass die Stählerne Bruderschaft Jet (absichtlich oder nicht) 2254 in das Ödland der Hauptstadt als Kampfdroge einführten und von da an die Produktion von Jet ähnlich wie in der Westküste ablief. Eine andere mögliche Erklärung für die Existenz der Droge in der Ostküste wäre die Enklave, die zur Ostküste flüchtete, oder Harold, welcher ein Händler aus Hub ist. Varianten Jet right Dies ist die am weitesten verbreitete Grundversion von Jet, auf der alle anderen Versionen basieren. * Für die schwache Version von Jet in Fallout: New Vegas, siehe: Dixons Jet Ultrajet right|50px Dies ist die stärkere Version von Jet, die zum ersten Mal im Ödland der Hauptstadt geseh wurde, erfunden von einem Ghul namens Murphy. Er stellte Ultrajet her, indem er Jet mit Zuckerbomben und Abraxo-Putzmittel kombinierte. Später wurde Ultrajet im Mojave Ödland von Daniel Contreras, Sergeant der RNCverkauft. Woher er es hat, ist nicht bekannt. Die Gefahr von Ultrajet süchtig zu werden ist niedriger als bei normalem Jet, aber die Abhängigkeit ist permanent sollte es zu oft verwendet werden. Rakete right|50px Diese Version gibt es bisher nur im Mojave Ödland. Es wird aus Jet Nuka Cola und Reinigungsmittel gemacht. Wegen der zusätzlichen Beimischung ist das Resultat ein stärkerer Energieschub. Die Gewinnung von Rocket ähnelt der des Ultrajet, da beide Reinigungsmittel und eine Form von Zucker benötigen. en:Jet es:Jet fi:Jet fr:Jet pl:Odlot ru:Винт Kategorie:Fallout 2 Verbrauchsgegenstände Kategorie:Fallout 3 Verbrauchsgegenstände Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Verbrauchsgegenstände Kategorie:Fallout 4 Verbrauchsgegenstände